Canine Warriors
by Airi Kitsune
Summary: The Inuyasha gang meets up with three demons,(Well two half demons.) and they have a secret that has to do with Naraku.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer- Ok...let's see. What to say...Hmm. WE DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA OR ANYTHING RELATED!!  
  
Kikaru here writing cause Misty san can't. First chapter is being redone because the other version we had was...ummm destroyed?  
  
Anyways I own Kikaru, sunchaser owns Misty, and Xumi owns Xumi. Any characters associated with them not made by Rumiko Takahashi are ours too.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter I  
  
"Xumi, where are you?" asked a girl about thirteen with silver, white hair, blue eyes and white dog ears. She wore a midnight blue battle kimono to match the starry sky and a sword at her side.  
  
"I think she disappeared for a reason, Misty," an older girl said. She looked about sixteen with long silver hair, yellow eyes, and silver wolf ears. She wore a silver and black battle kimono, her glaive in hand.  
  
"Well I'm going to find her, I know she wouldn't just leave me, Kikaru," Misty said looking up at the moon before continuing her search.  
  
* ,  
  
Not far off, another girl was looking for them, "Damn it, where did Misty and Kikaru disappear to," she murmured under her breath. She was 16, with black hair, yellow eyes, and black dog ears. She wore a raven black battle kimono, and white beads hung around her neck. "If mom or dad were here they'd kill me for not being with Misty," she said as she jumped from tree to tree.  
  
"Misty, Kikaru, where are you two!?" she shouted.  
  
"Xumi!" Misty yelled. Xumi's ears twitched and she sped toward the yell.  
  
*  
  
'  
  
"I wonder where she is," Misty said as someone tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Looking for me?" Xumi asked scaring Misty.  
  
"Where did you disappear to Xumi?" Kikaru asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I bet that fork in the road split us up," Xumi said turning towards Kikaru.  
  
"Don't do that, you scared the life out of me!" Misty shouted towards Xumi.  
  
"So, scaring you is fun," Xumi said.  
  
"So is this! SIT!" Misty said. Xumi's necklace glowed a shade of blue and fell to the ground face first.  
  
"Ha ha ha, so who's better now?" Misty said looking at Xumi.  
  
"If you weren't my little sister I'd..."  
  
"What beat me up? Like ya did when I got Beau," Misty said finishing Xumi's sentence. Xumi got up and brushed herself off.  
  
"Xumi, have you seen Jiju or Beau?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah, I've got Jiju, and I saw Beau run off somewhere," Xumi said, pulling out a small black cat, similar to Kirara, but had white stripes on its tail and white paws.  
  
"Well I'm going to go fi-"Misty was cut off and fell to the ground. "What the heck was that?" she said trying to get up, but couldn't. Xumi and Kikaru were laughing off to the side.  
  
"What's so funny!?" Misty asked.  
  
"I think Beau found you," Kikaru said, still laughing.  
  
"What? Beau, get off me," Misty said looking at the wolf on top of her. Beau gave a whimper and got off of her.  
  
"Well, at least he's here," Misty said, getting up and brushing herself off, Beau at her side. Then Xumi looked toward the bushes.  
  
"Someone's here," Xumi said extending her claws. Beau stood in front of Misty, and growled.  
  
"Beau, stay," Misty said holding onto the wolf's collar. Xumi ran towards the bush and was about to attack when-  
  
"SIT!!" Misty yelled, and for a second in time, Xumi was flung to the ground.  
  
"What's going on over there?" a girl asked. She looked about 15, with black hair, and brown eyes. She wore a green and white school uniform.  
  
"Sorry, my sister tried to attack you," Misty apologized, still holding onto Beau.  
  
"It's OK. Who are you?" the girl asked, looking at Misty.  
  
"I'm Misty Yamagata, on the ground is Xumi Yamagata, my older sister," Misty said.  
  
"I'm Kagome. And you are?" Kagome asked, looking at Kikaru.  
  
"Sorry, she's Kikaru," Misty said.  
  
"Arigato, Misty," Kikaru said.  
  
Beau got out of Misty's grip and tackled a silver haired boy in a red haori. He yelled in response.  
  
"Beau, get over here," Misty said, but Beau wouldn't listen.  
  
"Get this wolf off me!" he yelled. Misty rushed over and pulled the white wolf off him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you OK?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Kagome! What happened?" a boy about four asked.  
  
"We heard Inuyasha's yell, is everything alright?" asked a man with black hair, tied, and wore a black and purple monk robe.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Misty said.  
  
"Now I know why we get kicked out of every village," Xumi said.  
  
"Sorry I didn't know we had visitors," the monk said, turning around.  
  
"I didn't either," said another girl, coming around a tree.  
  
"I'm Shippo," the kitsune said. "He's Miroku and that's Sango," he added.  
  
"I'm Misty, she's Xumi, and she's Kikaru," Misty said, bending down to the kitsune's level.  
  
Suddenly, Xumi, Misty, Kikaru, and Inuyasha all twitched.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
"The scent of a dead man," Inuyasha said looking over his shoulder. Everyone else did the same.  
  
"Some one, please help our village has been attacked by a demon. Aaaah!" the man was split in two.  
  
"Kagura," Xumi mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Xumi, are you OK?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah. We should get going. It was nice meeting you guys," Xumi said, and took off in the direction of the dead man.  
  
"Xumi, wait up!!" Misty said, taking after her.  
  
"Bye, nice meeting you," Kikaru said. She bowed, and followed Misty and Xumi.  
  
"We should follow them Inuyasha," Kagome said coming back to the group.  
  
"Feh, why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Are you blind? Kagura sent a dead man after us. She knows where we are!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Kirara! Let's go!" Sango shouted. Kirara was engulfed in a fireball then transformed into a giant cat.  
  
"Kagome, get on!" Inuyasha said, letting Kagome get on his back. They sped off in the same direction after the girls.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well? How was that? Please R&R!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! My mom's been saying that I don't need to be on fan fiction! What dose she know! Any way I'll try to update everyday from now on, now that summer's here I can! YAY SUMMER!!!!!!!!

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!

Chapter 2

"Alright, Kagura, what do you want this time?" Xumi asked. A woman with fire red eyes and a white and purple Kimono came in front of the three girls

"What else but to kill the rest of the Yamagata family." Kagura said with and evil glint in her eyes. She pulled out a white fan with two red stripes on it, then she attacked the three girls

"Dance of Blades!!" She shouted, as white blades came out of her fan. The girls dodged her attack.

"Get your weapons out and hurry!" Xumi yelled to Misty, and Kikaru.

"I'm already a head of you Xumi-san!" Kikaru said, as the black diamond on her staff changed into a Glaive.

"Me too!" Misty shouted holding a sword similar to Inuyasha's. Xumi got out her sword. (It was a sword like Misty's but the base had black spikes on it.) and charged towards Kagura. Then out of nowhere a giant boomerang hit Kagura before Xumi could hit her.

"What the hell was that?!" Xumi shouted

"That's my weapon!" Sango replied as she, Miroku, and Shippo came into the clearing riding Kirara.

"Misty, Hurry and attack her before she gets up!" Xumi yelled, looking at Misty.

"I think I'll pass" Kagura said as she tooka feather out of her hairpiece and disappeared

"Damn, she got always again." Xumi mumbled, looking at the night sky

"Sorry Cumin, I tried." Misty said, looking up at her sister.

"Kid we've got to work on your speed." Xumi said, patting her sister on her head.

"What happened, where's Kagura?" Kagome asked, getting off Inuyasha's back.

"She's gone, she flew off." Misty said, Looking at Beau, who was occupied by growling at Inuyasha.

"What the hell's his problem." Inuyasha asked Misty.

"He doesn't like strangers he's kind of protective of me." Misty said, grabbing on to Beau's Collar (It's light blue, and has a black gem in the middle.)

"Well shall we camp her for the night?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Yeah, it is late, we'll set out in the morning." Inuyasha answered

"Xumi, we should stay too, I'm really tired." Misty said

"Ok, fine, whatever." Xumi said.

"I'll go get the fire wood, you better come with me Beau, If I leave you here, you'll attack Inuyasha again." Misty said, as she went into the forest.

"Misty wait, I'll go with you." Kagome said and followed Misty into the forest.

"Misty may I ask you something?" Kagome asked braking the silence between the two

"Sure, what do you want to ask me?" Misty replied, taking the stick Beau had.

"What do you, Xumi, and Kikaru have against Naraku?" Kagome asked. Misty stayed silent then she explained.

"It's something, Xumi and I don't talk about."

"I won't tell anyone I promise." Kagome said, begging for Misty to answer.

"Alright but you can't tell, Xumi I told you, she'd kill me." Misty said, putting the wood she collected, on the ground.

"Promise." Kagome said as she listened to Misty's story.

"Well it all started when I got my sword from Father, I was really happy when I got it. Father took Xumi aside, and the next thing I knew, Xumi was taking me into the woods for my first training lesson. When we got back home, our house was in flames. I could hear Beau from under a piece of wood. Xumi and I got him out but he was coverd in burn marks. Xumi and I searched for Mother, and Father. Father was nowhere to be seen, but Mother was killed. Xumi, Beau and I left the village we lived in the next day, leaving our past and memories behind. Later we learned that it was Naraku who killed our mother. We met Father in a nearby village, Naraku killed him after we left. We met with Kikaru, and her brother, Michiru ( That spelled right, sorry Kikaru.) a while later after father was killed, and that same day was also our first encounter with Naraku. We were defeated, and Naraku took Kikaru's bother as his prize. Kikaru joined us in search of her brother, and we've been after him ever since." Misty finished her story and got up.

"Why is Naraku after your family?" Kagome asked

"We've been wondering about that, and we have no idea." Misty said.

"We should head back before Inuyasha thinks I was attacked by a demon." Kagome said, standing up.

"We wouldn't want some thing like that to happen." Misty said Chuckling with Kagome, as the two made there way to back to camp.


End file.
